thorugh their eyes
by katies memory
Summary: Lilly has a secret, she manages to keep it till she is forced into spending time with the dreaded potter. Not typical JL story, J is not presented as a pathetic lovesick schoolboy!
1. 1 Lilly's discovery

Lilly Home

Lilly was extremely slim she was currently only just eleven years old with fiery red hair and beautiful dancing big green eyes, which seemed to swirl with emotions and torrents of feeling, she was stunning, in despite of her age.

She sighed as she looked critically at her reflection in the mirror, she was wearing a big baggy jumper and tight hugging faded denim jeans, slightly torn in places, and her hair was tied up in a pony tail, curling out gracefully from the hair tie.

She walked down stairs to greet petunia, who was hurriedly eating breakfast.

"Hi lily!"

"Hi Pet!"

Hoow manyle tmimes hgave ig tgold ug not to cgall me thataargh?? Pet garbled through her cereal smiling

"Pardon couldn't quite catch that"

Lilly and Petunia were extremely close their mother and father, who were always rather busy often did not have time for their children who they loved dearly, so it brought the two sisters much closer.

The two sisters quickly ate their cereal and decided to go shopping that day, they were just setting foot on the stairs when out of the corner of her eye she saw a letter lying on the doorstep, she walked over to it, a bit confused considering the postman had already come today, and saw her name on it.

She called over Petunia who was equally excited about Lilly getting a letter and watched Lilly open it.

Lilly grabbed the letter ripped it open read it through and gave a small laugh and handed it to petunia. The letter had the Hogwarts seal at the top and was written in a formal hand on parchment.

Dear Lilly Potter

You have been invited to attend Hogwarts School of magic. You have displayed signs of possessing magic and we would like it very much if you could come to our school on the 1st of September. It is a termly boarding school, and you will be allowed to go home for holidays, however student are also allowed to stay at Hogwarts castle during these holidays, all students must return home for summer however. You will need to obtain school books and equipment; instructions and lists are on the other parchment.

Your sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Lilly was currently reading the other parchment with a raised sardonic eyebrow,

"A wand for goodness sake, how gullible does these people think I am?"

"By the sound of it, very"

"Oi! What do you think I should do, I know I am going to send it back!" Lillie eyes glinted with a flash of mischievousness and Petunia glanced worryingly at the face that simply screamed trouble.

"Lilly don't, these people could be dangerous I mean if it did not sound so ridiculous it would be quite believable, look they have taken all this time to make a seal, and the writing is quite formal, and look at the parchment. A lot of time has gone into this letter and I do NOT want you getting hurt!"

"Petunia" Lilly exclaimed hugging her impulsively "Nothing is going to happen it will just teach them not to play jokes on Lilly Evans"

So Lilly set about writing her reply,

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

I cordially thank you for your polite letter, but I would be greatly pleased to ask you a question,

HOW GULLIBLE DO YOU THINK I AM?????

Your sincerely,

Lilly

Lilly wrote the address that had been given on the letter and put it in an envelope, she quickly sprinted upstairs to get a coat while Petunia followed nagging.

Lilly grabbed the nearest one and ran back down stairs, and reached out with her hand to grab the letter, her hand snatched widely at thin air

"Where has it gone???" Lilly shouted

Petunia looked around in fear, when they had both come back downstairs the letter had vanished.

"I don't know, I swear you put it there"

Suddenly a letter popped through the door, Lilly sprinted to the door and opened the door The street was uncannily quiet, it remained a mystery who had posted the letter, however Lilly no taking any chances quickly shut the door and locked the extra lock, just in case some one was still out side.

Not that Lilly would not have been able to defend herself; from a early age she seemed to have possessed the ability to bitch slap, harder than any girl. Also when this was not good enough strange things happened, for instance one time bullies had decided to unscrew the bolts on her favourite swing, when she started swinging she was at the highest point the screw suddenly became undone, instead of following the laws of gravity Lilly hovered in mid air until she found her feet.

Another time Lilly was about to punched when suddenly a blinding red light filled up the room, it seemed to be radiating from her eyes and the boy was thrown across the room.

Anyway the letter lay in Lillie hands.

It read

Dear Lilly Evans,

I am extremely sorry I have led you to believe that I was tricking you in some way, but however much to your disappointment I am telling the complete truth.

Yours sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

Lilly quickly scribbled a reply,

Dear Mr Dumbledore,

Again I refer back to my previous question, I believed in wizards and witches when I was five, I last believed in magic when I was six. Your plan has unfortunately failed, however I do commend you on your very convincing letter, and going out of your way to make a seal, extraordinary,

All the best luck to your forging career in the future,

Lilly

For some unknown reason Lilly suddenly had the urge for a orange juice, she went off to the kitchen with Petunia when she came back she searched for the letter on the table, to no avail, it had disappeared.

Lilly turned to Petunia fear swirling around in her big emerald eyes, and reached for her hand. Petunia looked at her coldly and slowly, deliberately walked upstairs away from Lilly. A letter suddenly dropped down the letter box; she gingerly went and picked it up,

Dear Lilly,

I have realised why you have not believed me, can you remember anything in your life that seemed to happen that had no explanation that seemed to be supernatural-

Lilly's mind swirled back to all the strange memories, in fact there were so many she could not even count them, why had she not thought of them before?

-Also how could I be taking the letters each time from the hall table? And ask yourself this, how am I writing these letters so quickly? Do not be afraid, just visit London tomorrow and follow the instructions from your original letter, this is no trick.

Also I was wondering do you mind bringing me some sherbet lemons when you come to school in September, my stock is running low.

Albus Dumbledore

Eventually Lilly realised that there must be some element of truth in it when one letter actually disappeared into thin air before her very eyes. Lilly's heart swelled at last she could get away, be accepted, she felt spartks seem to go off in her, a warmth she had never felt before entered through her body.

She was a Witch

With trembling hands she ran upstairs to her room, picked up a book, and was lost in a far away magical world for a whole day,

she went down to tea subdued and quiet. Her footsteps echoed down the stairs and she entered the kitchen surveying her "family".

There was her step father, and she hated him for reasons deeper than sjhe would be prepared to admit. Petunia her best friend and the only one who accepted her, she was her rock, her life. And her darling mother completely oblivious like Petunia to John's treatment of Lilly.

Petunia glared at her from across the table, she "accidentally" poured salt into Lilly's food making it inedible. When her mother asked how Lilly's day was after asking Petunia, Petunia broke down into obviously fake sobs and told her surprised "parents" that Lilly had been bullying her all day, and she had threatened to rip up her clothes if she told.

Lilly's mother were furious, she sent Lilly upstairs immediately. Lilly as a rule never cried, so when she got there she stared up at the ceiling.

Lilly's heart sank, what had she done to make Petunia so upset, maybe it was because she was going away, she would miss her loads too, she decided tomorrow if the whole thing was true she would promise to write to her EVERY day.

Lilly had been through a lot, no one knew except another person, her step father.

He had immediately noticed there was something different about Lilly, her hair and eyes reminded him of his dead daughter who died when she was six. He glared at her and when no one was looking he beat her up, he had killed all of her pets, and constantly stole Lilly's favourite possessions. Lilly had bruises all down her ribs, thighs. No one knew, he had threatened to kill her if she told and she thought it was better to live beaten up than not live at all.

Lilly flopped down on her bed her mind racing, she rolled over and set her alarm for early in the morning, and wrote a letter explaining what she was going to do.

Dear family,

This is Lilly I could not ignore the letters any more as one disappeared in my hands, so I have set off to London to see if this place is really true, do not be cross I just wanted to do this on my own, hope you understand,

Love Lilly

Lilly in fact very dearly did not want to do it on her own; she would have before immediately let Petunia in on the plot and probably made a fun day out of it, not really mattering if it was not true. Unfortunately Ever since the letters Petunia refused to speak to Lilly and spent all her time at their friend's house, Lilly and Petunia had always had the same friends from an early age.

Lilly woke up groggily rubbing her eyes she slowly stretched and stumbled over to her wardrobe where she put on a grey baggy hoody and some tight jeans, her basic clothing.

She tighed her gorgeous red curly hair into a scruffy ponytail and grabbed a bag, which she put in her phone, purse and money, lucky charm (a droplet of bright green emerald) and a photo of her once happy family to give her courage. She creeped down stairs and grabbed her keys which where hanging in the porch and set off.

The journey went reasonably uneventful till she got on the train where an old man set next to her and decided to see if she was "too good to be true" and decided to try and grope her thigh. Lilly kicked him in the place where it hurts screamed at him, promptly sat up and walked to the other side of the carriage.

The rest of the journey passed uneventfully, and Lilly arrived at the Leaky cauldron apprehensively. She slowly opened the door, peering round into the smoky pub

Noise drifted through and she apprehensively walked in

Suddenly the bar tender looked up, spotting Lilly came over,

"Oh you must be a new student, very shocking isn't it, first time. Where are your parents? I remember walking into this very pub when I was your age, I shouldn't worry if I were you, get used to it soon enough. Right come this way I will explain how to get Diagon alley"

Lilly nodded slightly bemused and not really sure if it was still a very carefully planned out joke, followed him bemused and watched him as he tapped away and suddenly the walls parted revealing literally a whole knew world.

Lilly felt like screaming at what she saw,

Pink shops, green shops, blue shops, multicoloured shops, shops selling talking furniture (to keep you company) "Magical and fascinating creatures" (Lilly was sure she heard a huge roar coming from that direction) the list was endless, this place was definitely not usual. The cobble floor occasionally squeeked if someone stamped their feet. The streets were filled with people dressed, in wizarding robes and sparks seemed to fly of all the various shops, Lilly stood in awe.

All her doubts vanished and permanent shock set in, how did they keep this from the…other world? How come she is a witch? How will her family react and finally OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!

Suddenly a boy out of nowhere stumbled into her, quickly regained his balance, he grinned at her, he then looked her over taking in her tight jeans and sweater that still seemed to show off her figure, he gave her a approving wink and walked off, Lilly glaring after him.

Lilly left the still blabbering bar tender, looked at the map of diagon alley and slowly set off, deciding that wands were the most important thing went to a old looking shop that supposedly served wands.

The man in the shop looked her over once or twice before coming back out with a beautiful wooden box, on the top engraved a emerald

"Yes, this should do nicely" the man muttered under his breathe.

Lilly looked on confused as he slowly opened the box and took out a small dark mahogany sticky thing.

"Is……is that a wand?" Lilly asked incredulously

Oliver spluttered looking up, "not just a wand my dear child, a extremely special one, I will be interested if this particular one fits you"

Oliver placed the wand in Lilly's hand, immediately warmth surged through her body, and Lilly could feel what had been missing her whole life, she felt complete. She absently waved it about, suddenly the room lit up with a dazzling white light, which seemed to flow around Lilly. Oliver stepped back giving a rare smile. Suddenly images flashed before Lilly, not slow enough to see them.

Lilly brought the wand down slowly and looked up, at Oliver, wondering if that was meant to happen.

"well ,well that is the second time that has happened in this very week and before that it has not happened for thousands of years, congratulations you have a perfect fit!"

Lilly slightly bemused bought the wand, and walked out of the shop having purchased her first item in the wizarding world, she stopped off at Madam Malkins robes and bought a owl, she named it Sonata as that was the first word that came into head! She walked over to a shop where lots of people were crowding around, a broomstick was on display, and Lilly decided she must tell Petunia that wizards and witches did actually fly on broom sticks! She bought lots of books at the bookshop then decided to set off home.

She dreamed of the wizarding world on the way back and a permanent smile was etched across her face the whole journey.


	2. 2 Welcome to Hogwarts and Holidays

When she arrived home Petunia opened thee door and simply glared at her, Lilly oblivious to this went,

"You will never guess what the letters, they are true! And Witches do actually fly on broom sticks and I bought loads of books and I am so excited!!!"

"Freak"

"Petunia….. What what's wrong?

Lillies mother came running though,

"LILLY! Oh my it's…its true then, oh we are SO proud!" Lilly's mother wrapped her in a hug and broke into sobs on her shoulder,

Lilly's step father George came out and pretended to be pleased but Lilly could see the hatred in his eyes,

He leaned in to hug her, his arms tightened round her Lilly's face started going red, she could not breathe her head started to throb but still his arms tightened, her ribs screamed with pain until one gave in she heard a snap and in a blistering of pain she realised he had broken her rib, her gave her grimace as she wrenched herself of him staggering, begged her pardon from her mother and stumbled upstairs blinding pain scorching her, confused, he had never been so blatantly horrible to her in front of her mother, sure he had broken her bones before but never so obviously. Petunia had saw to and she had smiled. Lilly's mind swirled reeling with emotions, why was her sister being like this and why did it make George angrier.

Lilly later on that evening went up to find Petunia in her room, it took her about five minutes to pull herself down the hall way to Petunia's room but finally gasping with pain she opened her door.

"Pet? You there?"

"Bitch…. Get out of my room"

"Pe – Petunia??? What's wrong? Lilly's eyes filled up with tears

Petunia walked over the room to Lilly and pushed her deliberately where her rib had broken, Lilly crumpled into a heap on the floor, pain seared in her head.

"Why would I want a freak in my house now out"

She kicked Lilly in the ribs again, sending bolts of pain across Lilly's chest, after five minutes she managed to pull her self up and crawled out of the room. Lilly some how managed to pull herself onto the bed, wincing with pain and could not bring herself to the pain of changing.

Lilly's mum remained blissfully unaware of her daughters anguish, and seemed to be under the impression that George and Petunia were actually happy for Lilly. Each night George would come home and hurt Lilly, torment her and kept making up stories of what Lilly had done till Lilly's mother kept sending her up to her room.

September the first finally drew near after saying goodbye to her mother and ignoring Petunia and George walked up to the station

Lilly stood there in between the platforms, nine and ten, feeling extremely stupid. When she suddenly saw a boy who she could see definitely had a owl taking a deep breathe she confronted him

"OI! Are you a…. you know????" Lilly asked

"A virgin? No im not but happy to change that for u…."

"Oh go away"

"lame and …. No, and by the way I'm a wizard guessing you are a muggle born!" he said grinning, this smile would of sent most girls swooning, but Lilly could not care less and frankly was feeling to annoyed with this boy to even notice!

"Yer well how you get to 9 ¾?

"Follow me!"

The boy with the handsome face and gorgeous black hair steadily walked towards the wall separating them and disappeared; Lilly did the same and found herself in a crowded platform.

"See you around and remember my offer!" And with a wink Sirius was gone

Lilly feeling highly annoyed walked forwards towards the train and as she was doing so a snooty looking girl shoved past her, knocking her off balance causing her to fall backwards, until she landed in a pair of arms.

"James Potter at your service" James said helping her up, then suddenly gave a start

Lilly recognising who he was jumped up,

"oi, you are the guy at diagon alley, the one who looked me over!" Lilly exclaimed

"glad to see I made a impression, most girls do tend to fall for me though!"

Lilly grimaced at the bad attempt at a pun, and was shooting daggers at him.

Suddenly our of nowhere the other black haired boy was back,

"See you have been making friends……."

James gave his friend a grin,

"well are you not going to introduce yourself?"

"Lilly and u?" Lilly asked exasperatedly clearly not enjoying this reunion.

"Sirius Black- you'll be screaming it later"

"Don't count on it" - Lilly raised her eyebrows and walked off giving the distinct impression Sirius and James would both find her extremely fun to tease next year, but were both surprised that a girl actually minded their "moves".

Lilly slumped herself down in the window seat of a empty compartment, when a rather shy girl came in,

"do you-you m-mind if I sit here as-aswell?"

"Course not it's not my train!" Lilly answered jokingly

The girl sighed a happy smile and sat down.

"So what's your name, my names Lilly"

"Susie! Are you knew to the wizarding world, I'm not"

"Yer it was such a shock when I heard, I did not even believe it!"

"Really?"

And so preceded there conversation about how Lilly had found out her family and Susie's

Lilly discovered Susie had two older brothers and a her parents were really lovely too, they were all magical and she had been expected to become one too so it wasn't much of a shock, Susie showed Lilly a mischievous side and soon they were both in hysterics about some crack she had made.

Sirius and James decided to pay Lilly a visit and so looked in every compartment till the found her, and that's how the argument with Snape started

James and Sirius popped their head around the door of his compartment

"You know where a girl with flaming red hair called Lilly is?" James asked

"Is she pureblood?" Snape spat back

"Why would it matter? And no she is a muggle born"

"And why would I consort with mudbloods?"

James and Sirius glared at him

"Watch your mouth if I were you"

"Filthy git"

And with that James and Sirius walked out fuming, and luckily Lilly was the next apartment.

Lilly and Susie were in their laughing about something when they saw James and Sirius who both looked really angry and the two boys promptly sat down and started ranting,

"The cheek!" – Sirius

"I mean…"- James

"I know mate"

"What ARE you talking about???? Lilly asked

"Don't worry" they muttered in unison and with that walked out of the carriage looking very shifty

"What the-!" Lilly exclaimed

Suddenly the food lady appeared with her trolley, Lilly looked out cautiously while Susie grabbed everything she could bought it all, and sat back down Lilly looked cautiously on, suddenly shge saw a card that Susie had dropped from ther wrapper and esclaimed,

"Its moving!!!"

"Well done smart ass!"

Lilly picked the card up staring in wonder as the old wizard waved and smiled at her,

"Who is this?"

"Albus Dumbledore, our headmaster yeesh you do not know anyth-

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE???? He is our headmaster??? Lilly asked incredulously

"Yer, why what's wrong?" Susie asked, Lilly had left out the letters of correspondence with Albus Dumbledore thinking it would make her sound bad. Lilly explained to a open mouthed Susie. Susie sat in awe for a few minutes

"You do realise he is famous, the most respected wizard and most powerful-"

"You are not helping!!!"

Susie and Lilly suddenly caught each others eye and slowly they cracked up into laughter, till they were rolling on the floor laughing, the journey continued similarly with the two talking then laughing till the end of the journey.

Hey guys read n review, this is first time done this so GO FOR IT


End file.
